The Princess and Her Knight
by Sin Like U Mean It
Summary: Just a little thing I came up with after a watched the movie hop you like it. Carter/Rosie Femslash DONT LIKE DONT READ RandR please and tank you


"I cant believe you have to actually do this" Carter said laughing slightly as she caught the book that had fallen off of her head. Rosie laughed slightly.

"Oh no you don't" She replied placing her book on Carters bed. Carter looked at her book in hand.

"Wait then why I am I doing it?"

"Because it is funny." Rosie started to laugh as she smiled brightly at Carter.

"W ha I hate you" Carter started to laugh too but Rosie's had started to drop.

"You do?" She asked her eyes wide slightly.

"No no no I didn't mean it that way I didn't mean I hate you I hate you I meant I hate you like your my best friend"

"Oh well then I hate you too. And hat dress is ugly" She said her face very serious.

"It is?" Carter asked looking down at it. Rosie shook her head.

"No. It is beautiful" She paused and smiled at Carter sweetly. "And so are you" Carter smiled back at her. Rosie made a jester to the mirror. "Look" They made there way to the mirror Carter looked at herself carefully. "Your becoming a princess on the outside and now you look like one too" She placed the crown on Carters head and smiled at her. Carter looked into Rosie's eyes through the mirror and her smile dropped and her expression became more thoughtful. "Is something wrong Carter?" She only shook her head and turned to Rosie pulling her close and hugging her tightly.

"Thank you Rosie" She whispered softly tickling the hair on Rosie's neck making her blush slightly.

"I have done nothing to deserve this thanks Carter" She hugged back closing her eyes enjoying the closeness.

"You've showed me so many different thing's....even thing's I probably shouldn't feel" Her arms loosened there grip and she stepped back confusing Rosie a bit.

"How do you mean?"

"It's hard to explain." She sat on her bed looking up at Rosie.

"Then show me." She sat next to Carter looking into her eyes.

"Are you sure that's what you really want me to do....I don't want you to hate me" She went to look away but couldn't help but looking into toes eyes that had made her feel so much in such a short amount of time. Rosie moved a little closer to Carter placing her hand on her shoulder.

"I could never hate you Carter...believe me" Carter couldn't hold herself back anymore. She had wanted to do since she saw her cry that day in the yogurt shop. She took her hand and placed in on her cheek running her thumb along it. Rosie's heart had started to beat faster and she had found breathing becoming something very hard to do. Carter moved closer so close to where she could feel Rosie's hitched breath on her face she looked to her eyes to see a sign of something to make sure she wouldn't mess things up with _her_ princess. She smiled to herself at the thought of Rosie being her princess and things had become easier she closed her eyes and closed the gap between there lips. Her hand dropping from Rosie's cheek to her hip as Rosie's arms made there way around her neck. The kiss wasn't rushed or unwanted by either of them in fact it had been something both of them had desired for a long time. To Carters surprise Rosie had run her tongue along her bottom lip and Carter gladly opened her mouth feeling Rosie's tongue brush along hers she couldn't help but let out at low moan. Pushing Rosie back so she was laying on the bed Carter let there bodies brush against each others causing both of them to moan slightly. Having not noticed until she felt hot skin under her fingertips her hand having a mind of its own had some how found its way under her dress and slowly making its way up her thigh. She pulled back looking into Rosie's eyes. She smiled up at her took her hand running it along Carter's face gently.

"You make me feel like a real princess" Rosie whispered making Carter smile. She leaned up and brushed her lips against Carter's softly. "Could I as a favor of you Carter?" She asked to looking to her eyes and her answer came in a slight nod from the beauty above her. "Would you be my knight in shining armor?" Carter could only smile and kiss Rosie sweetly on the cheek.

"For ever and always my beautiful princess" She replied as they kissed again Carter rolled off of Rosie who laid her head on her knights chest who wrapped her arm around her waist.

"I love you Carter." Rosie whispered closing her eyes and slowly started to drift into a comfortable sleep.

"And I love you Rosalinda." And with that the two fell asleep the way they had been dreaming of doing so for the past few nights and nothing could be better. But little did they know of all the things that were soon to come.

________________________________________________________________________

I saw the movie today and this just popped into my head I know it probably sucks but here you go hop you enjoy it

~SinLikeUMeanIt~


End file.
